The Forgotten
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Han wants Leia to know something important.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
The Forgotten  
By Angel Kamiya

Han Solo hated the cold. While walking through the new Rebel base on Hoth, he couldn't help but be angry at the leaders of the Rebellion for having picked this planet to be the location where they would set up the new hidden base. The entire planet was nothing but a giant ice ball. The smuggler walked through the hallway ignoring all the other people. There was something he had to do that day. It was very important.

"Princess!" Han yelled, finally finding her.

The young woman wore a white snow suit along with a white jacket. Instead of the funny hairstyle she had when they had first met, she had changed her look. The princess had now braided her hair and wrapped it around at the back of her head. Leia glanced up from the datapad that she was reading when she heard him approaching.

"What is it, Captain Solo?" Leia asked, hoping that whatever he wanted wouldn't take too much of her time.

"We need to talk."

"I'm really busy right now, can't you-"

Before Leia could finish her sentence, Han had grabbed onto her arm. Han pulled her with him, not bothering to be polite anymore. They headed toward the area were all the ships were at. The smuggler hoped to get to the _Millennium Falcon _quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leia uttered, angrily. "You can't just drag me off whenever you feel like it!"

They walked together through the base. Han ignored all the looks that they got. They would have to deal with the gossip later.

When they arrived at his ship, Han stopped there besides the ramp that led into the ship. They waited until Chewie walked out to meet them. The very tall Wookiee towered over them, his fur as brown as ever. Han looked once at his best friend before looking back at Leia. This was it.

"Well? I brought her just like you wanted," Han said, looking annoyed. "Now get it over with Chewie."

"What's going on? What is this?" Leia asked, very confused.

Chewie started growling and howling. After a few seconds he stopped.

Leia looked at Han hoping to get a quick translation. The Princess didn't understand the Wookiee language and Threepio wasn't there to translate for her.

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"Chewie wants to know why you didn't give him a medal after we helped Luke blow up the Death Star."

"What?" Leia uttered, startled. "You can't be serious! That was three years ago!"

Han tried to think about how often Chewie complained about not being given the medal. It was almost too numerous to count. Han guessed that his friend would talk about it several times every week. The smuggler had started to get so sick to death of the complaining that he had once even considered kicking his friend out of an airlock. Han was glad that he had managed to convince his friend to talk to Leia, even though she was so busy that day. He didn't mind Leia being mad at him for a month if it meant Chewie never complaining about the medals ever again.

Chewie growled.

"Someone made a mistake. We were so busy evacuating Yavin that someone forgot to make you your medal," Leia explained. "I'll have someone make you a new medal immediately if that's what you want!"

"See Chewie? Will you stop whining about it already?" Han said, rolling his eyes.

Chewie howled loudly and suddenly grabbed Leia.

Threepio was walking with Artoo through the corridor when they saw it happen. Chewbacca had grabbed Leia and was looking like he crushing her to death with his arms! The protocol droid stood there frozen in shock. What had gotten into his masters?

"Oh no! Mistress Leia!" Threepio cried out. "Chewbacca is killing her!"

Han couldn't believe what he was seeing. One moment they were talking and the next moment Chewie had grabbed Leia like a rag doll. While Han found the princess be very irritating at times, he certainly didn't want his best friend to squeeze the life out of her. Without thinking he rushed forward.

"Hey! Let her go! Chewie!" Han yelled, trying to pull his friend's arms away from Leia.

"It's all right Han! I think he is just hugging me," Leia muttered.

After a few seconds, the giant Wookiee finally let go. Leia stepped away feeling like she had just been hit by a spaceship. The princess stood there trying to remember how to breathe. As she looked around, she hoped that not too many people had seen what had happened.

Chewie growled something

Han chuckled.

"Chewie thanked you," Han translated. "I guess his stupid medal is really that important to him."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Great! I smell like a Wookiee now!" Leia joked, trying to fix her hair. "Next time warn me before Chewbacca does something like that again."

"I love a happy ending," Han smiled, glad that he had been able to help his friend.

****

A/N: I wanted to write something about Chewie getting his medal. I never noticed it until very recently that the poor guy never got his reward at the end of ANH!

I hope you liked this story. Please Review!


End file.
